Ardent
by Setsuna Mudo
Summary: Set in book 3. Zuko has returned home a hero and has everything he'd ever wanted; his father's recognition, a girlfriend... but Azula's going to make sure he gets even more. Zuko/Azula, Zucest better summary later


Ardent

Chapter 1

By Setsuna Mudo

Author's Notes: This is my first Avatar fanfiction! I'd appreciate your reviews. The rating may change but for now it will be T and will transition to M when the time comes, if it does. Yes, this is Zucest, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar in any way shape or form.

"It's... hot."

Zuko momentarily paused. He tossed his shaggy black bangs from in front of his eyes, only to have them fall right back down again. He sighed in exhaustion, but still, he hadn't yet reached his goal. The sun felt hot and burning on his skin. His body ached, made hard with exertion and wetted with sweat. He was exercising outside in one of the many courtyards of the palace, this one particularly fragrant with blooming cherry blossoms.

He was glad for this time alone; since he'd returned home, it had been a constant whirlwind of activity for him. Whether it was war meetings, speeches, or public appearances and parades, everybody in the Fire nation wanted something to do with him. Of course, the nation felt honored and elated to have the once banished prince, now a hero, back in the homeland. The public loved him; it took little effort on his part. All that had to be said was that he'd slain the avatar, and people fell to their knees in praise.

But only three people left in the Fire Nation knew that was a lie.

It was morning. The time when most were still asleep inside the palace besides the servants. Even when Zuko did get free time lately, it was usually spent with his girlfriend Mai. He wasn't used to such attention; he'd always wanted it, and now he had it, but it was going to take some used to.

He still felt the same way he always had; solitary.

Immediately he resumed his routine, performing intricate series of aggressive movements, sending bursts of powerful red flames into the open air where they would quickly dissipate, only to be replaced by the next well-timed burst. He punched and kicked in formation, over and over again, until the point that he felt his muscles were going to melt from overuse, to the point when he felt that he could overheat any second; and still, he kept on, determined; all along with the scent of sulfur and cherry blossoms was clouding his senses.

He clenched his fists harder- flexed his muscles strenuously as he kept on and on. Finally he then jumped into the air, performing a lethal spin kick that spit a wave of flames into the air that consumed the whole court and its surroundings in a red haze. It too disappeared, slowly, and the cherry trees resumed their naturally pink color, the sky its normally tranquil pale blue.

Zuko fell to his knees, panting.

And all the while, Azula had been watching.

Staring.

Her eyes gazing into his every movement.

He felt her footsteps behind him as she approached, the sound of her boots clicking ornamentally against the marbled surface; the sound rang in Zuko's ears as she neared.

"It's hot, _Zuzu_," he heard her say before he could turn to look, "because you're not yet used to it."

Zuko sighed heavily and stood up with much effort, tired, and slightly put off by his younger sister's constant presence. Lately, it felt like her eyes were always watching him… and it felt like no matter what it was he was doing, she was somehow involved. And why not? They were the perfect son and daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, the ones that vanquished the avatar together; lately they were always paired, and the public loved to see them smiling at one another and clasping hands. Zuko did it just to appease his father; but inside, it was becoming to involved an act for him.

Not to mention, she just referred to him as Zuzu; a childhood term of endearment that now was utilized purely for the sake of disturbing his mood.

He turned around and looked at her. The princess of the Fire Nation. Even though it was only morning, she was already perfectly presented, dressed in red and gold attire with her hair bound tightly above her head, with the usual long strands of black hair framing her face. Her lips were pink with makeup and her gold eyes were characteristically probing, framed by thick, luxurious black eyelashes.

He took in a deep breath and wiped his forehead with his wrist, sighing with fatigue. Azula was still looking at him for some reason. Up and down. He didn't know why. He didn't know what she found so interesting or worthy of her stare.

He tried to ignore it. But even so, her gaze made a lump form in his throat, made him feel even hotter, like there was suddenly a furnace burning in his belly.

For some reason, he suddenly wished he wasn't shirtless.

Azula snapped her fingers and a couple of servants almost magically appeared at her beckoning. She crossed her arms and gestured to the servants in Zuko's direction. They disappeared, and reappeared with cold water and a towel. Zuko took the items without thanks, still eyeing Azula with a wary glance. The servants left and the yard was quiet.

"What do you mean by that? What am I not used to?" Zuko asked. He gulped down the chilled water and he felt it soothe a grateful path down his throat and down into his belly where the furnace was still burning.

Azula smiled; Zuko was still looking at her while he drank, and for some reason, he noticed how delicate and refined a smile it was; her lips were soft, pouting rosebuds, painted pink.

He blinked, feeling that the coal-burning furnace in his stomach would not go away so long as he was looking at that smile, those lips. Zuko looked away, lowering his gaze.

"Did you know, brother, that this palace is located in the hottest region on the planet? You've been away for three long years. It's not surprising that you've lost your adaptation."

"Hmm," Zuko said. He wiped his chest with the towel, leaving it pale and dry. He supposed that was Azula's nice way of saying that he was weak, that he'd softened. It didn't take much to understand, since she expressed that opinion so very often and so bluntly that it barely needed to be said. Yet, her constant hints were getting bothersome.

He was training, wasn't he? Not for her, of course, but for himself. Apparently that wasn't enough to soothe her.

He was wiping down his bare chest and arms, and Azula was still looking him over. He didn't really know if he cared for the look in her eyes. Was it… curiosity? Or was it something else? Whatever it was about him, she seemed intent on looking and enjoying it. It was like she knew something that he did not.

He was beginning to get annoyed as well. There was tension in the air. He felt she wanted to say something, yet all she did was stare at him like a hungry animal. Purposefully.

"What do you _want_, Azula?" He said, dropping the cloth towel. He'd thought her gaze would drop along with it, but her eyes stayed fixedly on him the entire time.

"Zuzu," she said in that affectionately malicious voice she loved to use, stepping towards him with her hands crossed behind her back, "I came to tell you a little secret, but perhaps now is not the best time. You seem... on edge."

The last part of the sentence was said teasingly; she knew that she was messing with him, playfully so, and that it was working; she always knew just how to push his buttons, just how to work him. He was getting increasingly agitated with everything; Azula's constant, heat-filled stare, the uncomfortable coal furnace in his stomach in response, and just the heat all around; it was just too hot.

And she was smiling, because she knew he couldn't resist taking the bait. At the mention of a secret, especially one Azula possessed, Zuko's expression changed from annoyance to suspicious curiosity.

"What secret…?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't know… should I tell you now...? You've been so dreadfully _rude_ to me already…"

Zuko seethed with rage at this. "_Fine!_" he spat, clenching his fists, "I don't _want_ to know. Now leave me alone." Zuko spun around and began walking away, still feeling Azula's stare centered on his back and her condescending smile still persisting out of sight. He had every intention of getting as far away from her as possible, no matter how intriguing a secret it potentially was.

Azula laughed behind him and the sound of it made his neck sweat. "Poor Zuzu.. You're so hopeless. I guess you'll never learn how to bend lightening…"

Zuko's eyes widened. He stopped dead in his tracks at the word 'lightening' and swung around in surprise. His careful guard was completely gone, the wall between his eyes and hers was disarmed and all that was left was a desperate look of confusion and intuitiveness. "Lightening…?"

"Yes," Azula walked towards him now, knowing he was putty in her hands. She stood very close in front of him, and laid her hand gently on his bare shoulder. She felt him immediately flinch at her touch. To Zuko, the feeling of his sister's hand on his skin felt strange and surprising.

Azula smiled craftily, standing on her tip-toes so that she was almost eye-level with her brother. She put her other hand on Zuko's shoulders as well and turned her head so that it very gently fit in the crook of Zuko's neck. Her 'rosebud lips' were only millimeters from Zuko's ear.

Zuko shuddered beneath her touch and her warmth, feeling both alarm and thrill wash over his fatigued body; Azula was so close that he could feel the heat from their bodies melting together, could feel the cloth of her clothes against his bare chest; could feel her breath tickling his neck. He clenched his fists and tried to think about something other than how warm he felt because of her, because of his sister.

She whispered softly in his ear. "There is a secluded island far from here. It is said to have hot spring with natural healing properties, and to awaken spiritual awareness in anyone who bathes in them." She pulled away from him, always with that perpetual, self-satisfied grin played on her lips. "It's a ritual for fire benders with royal blood to bathe in the pool. The properties of the pool make it easier for a fire bender to separate the energies that allow the bender to create lightening."

Zuko grunted, ripping away from her and stumbling backwards. A drop of sweat slid down the side of his face that lacked his facial scar, his expression contorting into a look of confusion and anguish. He shook his head, wiping his forehead. "Why are you telling me this?"

Azula shrugged, her smiling curling devilishly. "I just thought you'd like to know. If you care to explore my offer, come to my bedchambers with your answer. I expect you need a while to think about it." She turned and looked him in the eye. Yes, it would take him a while… but she knew that the offer was too good to refuse, and that in his mind, subconsciously, his choice had already been decided. She knew he'd fall for her trap.

The look on his face said it all. Distress. His eyes shook. Then they hardened, determined not to let his face betray him anymore. But Zuko's face always led way to his feelings no matter what; no matter if they were fear or raging anger. She could read her older brother like a coloring book.

She walked towards him. Zuko looked at her warily, but all she did was walk passed, brushing shoulders with him intentionally.

"I have a meeting," she said without looking backwards, "think it over."

But she knew that he would come, and was fairly certain that his answer would be a yes. And soon enough he would be hers.

Zuko stood, still shirtless, as his sister walked away, leaving him to fret over the choice at hand. If he accepted, he would be accepting Azula's help. He didn't know if his pride could bare that. He didn't know if he could take it.

Because he'd always wanted her talents. Her strength. He'd always been envious of her ever since they were children; he'd always coveted everything she had. Her raw talent, the love of their father, everything. It all seemed so simple to grasp for her and so very far away, an impossibility for him. Azula was born lucky. A prodigy. Gifted and special. Loved.

He was lucky to be born.

But if he didn't accept the invitation, it would be an insult to her. It could mean an agni kai with his sister if she so chose; it would also be throwing away his biggest chance to learn lightening out the door if the story was true.

But there was one thing he knew for sure.

Azula always lies.

(To be continued)

Authors Notes: Comments and critiques are welcome and highly appreciated. In fact, if you don't, I'll be sad! So leave a review please.


End file.
